


Dangerous Delights

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: In which no one's head is bashed in. Yay.





	Dangerous Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

“So?”

“So what?”

“So who’s head did you bash in this time?”

“Excuse me, I didn’t bash--I’ve never bashed anybody’s head in, that’s something for you or Cage to—have you bashed someone’s head in by accident before, Jones?”

“Are you asking if you’ll be my first, Stark?”

“Eff off, no. No, I just want to know whether next time I have my head between your thighs I’m risking death or not.”

One jet-black eyebrow rises, smirk cinching up to match it. “As if you don’t find the risk sexy.”

“Sure, but whoever said ignorance is bliss was wrong.”


End file.
